


The Truth, it just cannot be escaped

by KaiFaustus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiFaustus/pseuds/KaiFaustus
Summary: After watching Season 8. I just couldn't sit still, so I decided to write this fan-fiction. I will write a better summary later on.





	The Truth, it just cannot be escaped

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people like the first chapter! I am trying to keep the fan-fiction as faithful to the series as possible, but also maybe adding in some tweaks.  
> This is where I would have liked to have seen the series going. Not the way it ended. I do like how some of the ending was in Voltron Season 8. I did like some moments in Voltron Season 8, but there were parts I did not like.

After his lion flew away, Keith had been busy transitioning The Blade of Marmora into a humanitarian relief organisation. He was happy he had helped countless beings after the war. He roamed around the Universe, one goal on his mind and he achieved his goals daily. However, as life is forever changing and as Allura’s message of both peace and prosperity spread further around the universe, Keith’s mission to help was coming to an end. He had been in space for another two years. The last time he had gone back to Altea, was a year ago, but that was only for a brief visit to remember Allura. He did miss her after all. He missed everyone he had lost during the war. Keith liked staying with his Mom in Space, but he did want to see Earth once more and see how his efforts had helped his homeland, he also missed everyone there. After saying his goodbyes in space, he set off in his own ship and headed towards Earth. 

It was the late evening and Shiro was relaxing on his sofa, as he normally did at this time, reading a good book. His eyes were glued to the book, briefly breaking his concentration every now and then to take a sip of his tea, that was in front of him on the coffee table. Shiro’s life had changed dramatically since leaving the Garrison. He knew part of him would always miss it, as he had called it home for so long, but he knew deep down that he needed a break, mind and soul. “Looking comfy.” Curtis says whilst leaning on the door-frame of the doorway to their living room. Shiro simply smiles at this man, as he walks closer and sits beside him, leaning slightly on him. The grey-haired man, finishes his chapter and then puts the book down, wrapping an arm around Curtis. “Life is comfy, my Husband.” Shiro states affirmatively. Curtis smiles, then a soft kiss is shared between the two. 

Keith knew that it would take at least two days before he ended up in Earth’s atmosphere. He missed Cosmo, but he knew Cosmo needed a break, he had also bonded with Keith’s Mom, so Keith knew he was in safe hands. The long-haired man did feel loneliness creeping up on him though. He thought he had gotten rid of this hideous feeling. He was happy, wasn’t he? He after all had his Mom, his friends? He planned on seeing them all. He did after all wonder what Katie, Lance, and Hunk had been up to. With that knowledge he focused on his task and continued travelling towards Earth.

It was the next day and Shiro was lying in bed, Curtis hugging him from behind fast asleep. It was 10 O’clock in the morning. He had grown accustomed to waking up at this time, instead of his extremely early wake up calls at the Garrison and when he was a Paladin. He closes his eyes, memories washing over him like a movie. So much had happened and he still hadn’t quite analysed all of his past. Shiro looked at himself in their wardrobe mirror. He saw a man that was happy, but also slightly discontented and he still couldn’t figure out exactly why. He always had moments where he would overthink things, until Curtis snapped him out of it, usually with a hug. Shiro shook his head. This was his life now and he was lucky to be alive. The grey-haired man sees his husbands head appear above his shoulder. “Everything ok, Takashi?” Curtis asked in concern with a worried look on his face. Shiro Looks at Curtis. “Yeah, I’m fine, sorry, over thinking again.” “Never be sorry, you’re still recovering, we saw a lot in Space, it was a very strenuous war. Your mind is just slowly trying to figure everything out, things you didn’t have time to think of at that moment. You know I’m always here to talk.” Curtis answers reassuringly. Shiro smiles. He is lucky. He knows this. This; him and Curtis. This is what he wants deep down. Someone to notice him every second and to ask if he is ok. 

Keith set the auto pilot in motion and decided to get some rest, something he didn’t do too often, as he was either always busy, or just couldn’t sleep. Keith had aged slightly underneath his eyes because of this. He had been piloting his ship for a whole night and day, he didn’t want to fall asleep at the wheel. Keith trusted his ship completely. After all, he had made it with his Mom, using the latest Galra technology. A few hours had passed uneventfully, Keith had managed to sleep. He was enjoying a peaceful dream, when Shiro appeared. Keith wriggled in his pilot chair, trying to get comfortable again. In the dream Shiro turned around and smiled. Keith whimpered. He hated Shiro. WHY wouldn’t he just notice Keith. Shiro had kept his distance, from him. The only time Shiro would talk to him was when it was about work, or he would talk to Keith like he was one of his students in the Garrison and that pissed Keith off. “UGH. Even ruining my sleep now.” Keith sighed. He looked at his monitor, he was almost at Earth. Even though the black haired 24-year-old was angry, he was happy he saw the beauty of Earth again. Nothing compared to going through the Earths atmosphere.

“Dad, I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Slowly over time I will try and improve the story but this will do for now =}


End file.
